ABSTRACT Analysis of glycoproteins is a specialized field of protein mass spectrometry. Behavior of peptides differs substantially from the behavior of glycosylated peptides whose analysis requires adjusted analytical methods. Few laboratories provide services in glycoproteomics and glycoprotein characterization because of the need for adjustments of the analytical technics and data interpretation tools. The laboratory of Dr. Goldman has documented expertize in analytical glycoproteomics and serves as a major hub for glycoproteomics in the Washington DC area. Here we request funds for an Orbitrap Fusion Lumos ETD mass spectrometer to enable glycoproteomic projects supported by our glycoscience research program. This hybrid mass analyzer has an exceptional combination of functionalities that facilitates glycoproteomic analyses. The newly optimized ETD fragmentation enhances the CID/HCD fragmentation of glycopeptides, the MSn capabilities of the ion trap enable structural resolution of the glycopeptide and glycan fragments, and the high resolution of precursor and fragment ions allows confident identification of the glycopeptides. The support from NCRR will enable us to provide expert support to funded projects at Georgetown University and collaborating institutions; such support is currently not available in the Washington DC area or even at the National level. The need for support of glycoscience was recently recognized by the National Academy of Sciences and this proposal intends to narrow the gap in the availability of glycoproteomic solutions for the biomedical research community.